


Meet him once.

by LeffeTucher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, F/M, He is short of words, Mando is fun, Mando is nice, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, This Is The Way, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeffeTucher/pseuds/LeffeTucher
Summary: A Female Bonty Hunter meets Mando and they ended up having some fun.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character, Mando/Original Female Character, The Mandalorian/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Meet him once.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something fun, I hope I achieve it. :D
> 
> Typos, grammar errors and more pls tell me. I'm eager to learn.  
> English is no my native language.  
> Thanks for reading.

Heat and sand could be a perfect match if you're in paradise, but in the wrong place it can be your worst nightmare. Even so, a bounty hunter and a huntress can make it work.

They landed in this faraway planet two days ago. Chasing the same target, they ended up with a pile of dust and a dead scum. A wordless dead scum.

"This is your fault Mando"

The huntress said, sitting behind a big rock looking for shelter under the shadow. The inexpensive Mandalorian helmet made no sound.

"I've been after this scum three week ago."

There was no answer, just a long awkward silence.

"It wasn't yours to taken... fragging guilt with no fragging honor."

She was pissed. The silence grew longer, and the heat get intense. They were sitting a few inches apart, waiting for the sun to set down.

"Ok maybe it wasn't YOUR fault, but still… I know, it takes me too long..."

Still no answer, again.

"BLAST! Please just say something."

The mortal silence gets her curious and she moved closer, looking around the helmet, trying to figure it out if he was sleep, dead or what.

"Are you sleeping?" She finally asked near him.

“Uh?”

She punches him in the arm.

"What?"

"Can't believe it, all this time..."

"Rest is important, we have a long road to go."

"Don't talk to me like a rookie."

"Don't act like one."

“You’re a wastoid.”

She was expecting to fight back, but the Mandalorian just crossed his arms and went silent once more. A big *sigh* escaped from her mouth and after a few minutes when the sun almost swallows all the shadows, she took her boots and a big part of her armor off. They were pretty fuck, almost destroyed both ships and the bounty went to hell, no payment for this one, she was thinking but her thoughts stop once she realizes he was looking at her.

“What now?

“What are you doing?”

“Look, Mando, this heat is unbearable, if you want to cook yourself in that armor be my guess.”

“That’s a rookie move.”

“No, is not. There is no one out there.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.”

It’s well known that you can’t read a Mandalorian, but she could swear that he was staring skeptical. Under her sleeves, she took a rectangular device and hand him over.

“It’s a sensor, a mover sensor detector. It can track movements miles away.”

“Interesting. What took you so long to catch him?”

She freezes as his inquiring partner started talking.

“I…”

“You don’t look as a rookie, I’ll give you that, not a regular bounty but neither the smartest one, I wonder why?”

She tried to find an excuse, a better answer but she was also trying to be honest, maybe as a professional curtesy.

“An old affair came across; I couldn’t say no…you know how it is. Either way, I lose my time miserably, at the end you can’t trust no one.”

She went silent and he took his time to remove his cape.

“What’s your name Mando?

“…”

“Don’t you dare! You own me that much.”

She said in a playful tone, she knew that was personal info and it mustn’t share with strangers, but maybe… she was curious because he was different, she could feel it.

“It has no relevance.”

“Yeah but it matters to me, as a sign of trust.”

“Hmm…Do you trust me?”

“Barely.”

“Fair enough.”

“So…”

“I...”

His words lost into the "biping" sound of her device. Both stand up in a flash, covering their blank spot back with back, looking around, searching for enemies.

“What’s going on?”

He asks, but she didn’t part his eyes from the small gadget.

“I don’t know…Wait…no, it can’t…”

“What’s going ON?

“The movement is supposed to be below us… Shit! It’s an earthquake! Run!”

They run as fast as the soft sand let them, but the earthquake was bigger, and it came with a sandstorm, making hard to see and hear. 

“Mando!”

“Hold my hand.”  
______________________________________________  
The Mandalorian was the first to regain consciousness, looking around he discover they were in a subterranean cave, they were far from the surface now. She was lying on the ground not so distant to him. Is she dead? He asked to himself. 

“I’m fine… just a little sore.” Was the answer of an unspoken question. 

“Good.” He replies.

The unwelcoming caver wasn’t exactly the best shelter, the upper limit of the caver was high enough to climb and the rocks looks slimy and cold.

“Hey, Mando?”

“Yes?”

“Where you going to tell me your name?”

“…No.”

A grin took place on her face and a noisy laugh after that.

“That bucket isn’t the weirdest part of you, Mando.”

After several minutes, Mando stood up and started looking for an exit. The light begian to dim, there was no way to go back the surface, and the night began to catch them. They needed to move if they wanted to survive.

“We can’t go back.” Said the Mandalorian making the obvious statement, almost ironic. 

“Really, now you make jokes?” She was laughing soft, still sit in the ground looking for her boots. “Right, let’s get out from this dirtball.”

They walk for a few hours before she stared to fall behind. Unlike the surface heat, the merciless cold started to reach them. Biting hard beneath the armor. She didn’t look good. The subterranean cave wasn’t too wide but it was definitely tall and dark. The freezing wind wandered between the rocks, leaving no shelter for the unkind breeze.

“We should rest here.” The Mandalorian said, indicating some near elevated rocks. 

“I’m fine… I’m just…” 

She didn’t finish the phrase, bracing herself she just felt into her knees. Mando approached her and grabbed her by the arms.

“You’re freezing.”

He took her in his arms and took her close to him. He could made fire but there wasn’t much to ignite. The only way he has left was to warm her with his own heat, and he was definitely not ready for it. 

The Mandalorian took his time, he thought of it over and over, there was no scape. Every minute it past, she was getting worse. That was the only answer available, he needed to get close.

First, he removes his gauntlets, then he took off his breastplate. Despite of the fact that he did not wish to look at her in some improper way, he couldn’t resist the urgent desire to feel her skin. Holding his thoughts, he gently places her into his lap, bracing her with his arms and covering her with his body. Slowly he fell asleep.  
________________________________________________

She discovered it was morning because a few rays of sun get through the chunks of glass upper the cave. It was a beautiful display, almost romantic she said to herself; a tenuous light and the warm of his embrace and body. “What?” She petrified as the arms hold her tight and a faint grunt came up behind the helmet.

Several shades of red get through her face, he was still asleep and if she didn’t mistake his blaster, she was sitting in his boner. Is not like she was getting arouse by strangers or something... but he felt different. He was taking care of her, he could just leave her there, there was no bounty anymore, there was nothing in fact make her worth, and yet he was bracing her, sharing his heat and space.

And now the sweet cuddle made her weak and horny. She was wondering if it was lust or something else that makes him looked so attractive but all she could think about was how badly she wanted him.

Biting his lower lip, she touched his chest. His breastplate wasn't there but between the fabrics she could tell he was ripped, and she let the imagination free.

Then she moved away from his grasp, but not far enough to woke him up. Next she begins to unzip her jacket, leaving a bit her torso undress. And she started to touch herself, soft and erotic, touching her breast slowly, tracing her nipples, after that she moved one of her hands down to her panties. Rubbing hard for pleasure, more and more, she started to feel the familiar warm. So close, she was so close, imagining that hard length and ripped chest. A soft moan scape her lips, as she tried to catch her breath.

After a moment, a strange feeling hits her, and she realized that he was looking at her, stiff as a rock and breathing through his mouth, an awkward moment, yes indeed. Both stayed still and looking at each other, the tension could be felt in the air. With the desire burning in their throats, avoiding the chance wasn’t a real option but she looked away in shyness. He was still watching her, trying to find words but neither of the two said a thing, until he broke the silence. 

“Need a hand?” said the husky voice under the helmet. 

“Is that a joke?” She said smiling and blushing.

“Only if you said no…”

The awkward tension banished and they found laughing at each other. He was being mischievous, and she loved it. They moved closer, maybe doubting, but in the end, they knew they were starving for the caresses. 

The helping hand reached her cheek and slowly move into her neck, and the other one began to trace her breast, the calluses hands makes her shiver in pleasure, as she tried to reach for his helmet. But he stops her, denying with his head.

“The bucket stays, huh?”

“This is the way… I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter, I need you.”

Maybe was the bright shine of her eyes or the intimate of the moment but he could felt the pain of not knowing the taste of her lips or the warm of her cheeks. An instant passed and he commenced to pleasure her again.

“Here.”

He commanded as she sat in front of him, and his wide arms cloak her from behind. Steady hands began to travel under her pants, navel to sex, back and forth, each time closer to her entrance. Soft moans fulfill the silence, he was good. Every time he reached her sex, a moan abandon her mouth and he took sweet time stroking into her walls and rubbing gently her clit.

She was holding into his arms, scratching the fabric of his sleeves. Grabbing her tightly in place and squeezing hard her nipples, making her hiss. Then she got her way through his cock, bruising her fingers into his skin. She was wet and he was hard as a rock, both heavy breathing and moaning loud. 

“Please, take me.” She turned around to see him and begs.

He was looking into her eyes, fighting the urge to kiss her, to taste the salt of her body. There wasn’t a real reason to hold on, to not please her but still he was not sure of it. His body twitch as her warmth hand touch his sturdy chest, the answer was there, he wanted this as much as she.

“Are you sure?” He asked her just to make sure.

Yes, please, Mando.

He began to lose his belt and she take off her pants and jacket. She laid in her cloths without inhibitions, displaying her body to him. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was hard to hide the excitement when her reflection appeared in the mandalorian’s helmet. Even so, a sinful grin emerged into her face.

“Don’t get me wrong, I respect your traditions and all, but the helmet makes it feels kinkier.”

She bit her lip and wink, he felt all his muscles get tense, it was quite a view and he was very horny but didn’t say it. Words were meaningless to people like him, like she, they didn’t trust anyone and yet they were starved for touch.

Mando grab her by the hips and drag her close, and she pushes her hips forward, he was onto his knees, both hands caressing her skin, making a memory of it. She whimpers of expectation, as he took his long length near her entrance. Slowly making his way into her, she was hot and wet around him. 

He pressed hard reaching her end making her shudder and she squeeze around him making him groan in pleasure. Slowly he began to push and pull, each time harder and faster, the heat of their bodies began to grow as her loud panting.

She wass holding Mando’s strong legs for dear life, matching his thrust, feeling the waves of pleasure and the increasing heat of her core. He was stretching her wide and filling her entire each time he pushes deep and hard. He kept pounding into her, and she was lost into the feeling, they were hunger, but they took its time. Minutes past and the pleasure wass too great to hold.

“Mando.” She said with a ragged voice “I.. can’t… anymore..” She whimper sweaty and beautiful.

“Come.” He ordered. 

Her body twists and he clenched harder her hips, a guttural growl emerges from him as both reached the edge of their climax. But the sweet increasing heat wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to feel her cumming hard for him, so he lifts her hips even more to sink deeper into her. He is precise, no wonder why mandalorians has such a good reputation in every field. He wanted her to come and she did, hard. She is breathless, shaking and tensing every muscle, the best orgasm she has ever have and he savors it.

They lay down on the ground, tired and sweaty. He looks at her, heavy breathing and naked, eyes close. How they ended up like that? Does he want to get close to her? Doesn’t matter now, he wanted this, no regrets at all, at least for now. Finally, she opened her eyes, blissfully smiling at him.

“Do you trust me now?”


End file.
